When Lightning Strikes
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: He couldn't believe his luck. Thrown off a cliff by the man he trusted, shredding his hand on a jagged wall, and ending up in the ruins of his clan's biggest secret. Naruto never had the best luck but after finding her Egg hopefully things were starting to turn around. Though with Nyx's help he'll soon learn that lightning doesn't make a sound until the moment it strikes. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 4876}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching CaRtOoNz up in my room while ignoring the world outside-The idea is coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Another completely random idea that I don't know what to do with at this point in time. So hate it, like it any suggestions are helpful.}**_

 _ **{Warning this version of Naruto will be gay so you have your advanced warning that there will be some Yaoi scenes in certain chapters. I repeat any future pairings he will have if this story lives on past this chapter will be with other male character/s. It'll start off with more fluff than anything then turn into something else.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers who go out of their way to be jerks can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with! I don't care how much you hate it I will block anybody who goes out of their way to flame my idea after reading the warnings above!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

A gentle ocean breeze filled the air flowing across the sandy beaches of a small island only a few people ever had the pleasure of finding in the past. It had many names over the years but the one that stood out most was Mirage Island. The name gifted to it by those who were able to catch a brief glimpse of its exotic trees and shrubbery from a distance along with what looked some type of aged temple near the center of the island drew a few groups that went looking but no one could ever claim to find it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" A feminine voice asked while looking through her camera to get a few good shots of the fabled Mirage Island that suddenly appeared a few miles off the coast from Coumarine City nine days ago. **'If it is the real thing then I might just be the first person to step foot on it in who knows how many years.'** Zooming in slightly she could just make out what looked like a few ruined buildings and what looked like a treehouse built into one of the largest trees clustered near the center of the island. **'Or maybe not.'**

"Yes miss Viola. Though we can't seem to get any closer for some reason." The caption of the ship she chartered for the next month informed her trying not to break down in a nervous sweat when the Gym Leader turned to face him.

The woman who ran Santalune City's Gym Leader had light blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. Dressed in her normal attire, Viola had on a white blouse, green pants with white cuffs, brown boots with green laces and a green sweatband on her left hand.

"I guess I'll have to go check out the island with just the few Pokemon I brought with me then." Viola responded with a grin as she hurried towards the life boat nearby a plan in mind. Almost every Gym Leader heard the stories surrounding the island that was rumored to hold almost every kind of Ghost Type Pokemon out there. **'Though rumor or not if I can get some pictures of the temple on that island then it'll be worth all the trouble of rowing a life boat by myself.'** With that thought Viola ignored the worried glances shot her way by the crew as they lowered the boat into the water.

At the same time watching the ship from a miniature small island connected to Mirage Island by a wooden bridge stood a blond-haired fifteen year old on top of a tree. Sitting with his legs crossed on top of the crooked palm tree the teenager ran a hand through his messy blond hair never letting the small life boat out of his sight.

"Pika-pi!" Hearing his little friend calling out to him had the teen smiling as he turned his head slightly when she ran up the side of the crooked palm tree to jump into his lap. "PiPi-kachu!"

"I already know someone is coming girl." The teenager replied with a smile looking down at the small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon that hatched from the Egg he found after waking up on the island two years ago. Hell at first he thought they were some form of strange summonings even if the Ghost Types scared the crap out of him but after the old man explained a few things to him the teenager now knew better as he ran his hands through her yellow fur.

 **'I know Jiji is still probably worried about me but don't I deserve a happy life? Don't I deserve to be a little greedy for once?'** The thought of asking the old man to send him back to Konoha did cross his mind more than once over the past two years. But it was always weighed against the overwhelming truth that compared to the hundreds of people who lived inside the village only four actually cared about him as a person. **'I deserve to be happy right? It's what big sis always wanted for me and now that I'm gone they could finally make some money without me around ruining things for them. Besides I have a real friend now who doesn't care about my past.'**

Looking down at Nyx his first and only Pokemon since appearing on the old man's island he took in her long yellow ears that were tipped with black even if the left ear has a piece near the top missing. She has two brown stripes on her back, and her large tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. On her cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches kind of like his faded whisker marks but Nyx could store electricity in them.

"Pika. Pika-Chu." Hearing that he raised an eyebrow before feeling the barrier around the island dropping for a few seconds letting the little row boat pass into the old man's territory.

"The old man wants me to meet other people?" He'd never admit it but deep down the teen was excited and afraid of meeting other humans after all of his bad experiences with Konoha. "O-okay." Standing up he brushed the dirt from his shorts while Nyx climbed up his left arm. "Let's go meet them then." Taking a second to adjust the Pokemon Egg strapped to his back the blond grabbed his things before running towards the wooden bridge to the one place he was sure the currents would guide the life boat.

42-42-564

It had been only a few minutes since she pulled the small life boat onto the sandy beach and Viola was already looking around taking pictures of some of the ruins for her big sister to examine since the photographer still couldn't find any Pokemon. Like most of the other people who hear about the mysterious Mirage Island she didn't put much faith into the stories dismissing them as nothing more than a rumor Trainers made up when out at sea for to long but Viola wanted to prove her wrong.

 **'It'll be fun to see her face when I find something she couldn't.'** That thought alone brought a smirk to the Gym Leader's face even though Viola felt like someone or maybe something was watching her since stepping foot on the island minutes ago. **'It's probably just some of the Ghost Types rumored to live here.'**

Walking along what looked like a cove Viola kept her eyes sharp and a hand on the closest Poke'Ball after spotting multiple sets of eyes following her every movement from the shadows. Every tree and rock she passed the Gym Leader would swear a pair of eyes would be watching her and seemed almost curious while some where scared.

"You can come on out whoever you are!" Viola yelled over her shoulder while walking towards what looked like the ruins of houses built into the cliff that separated the cove from the larger beach area up ahead. "I have free Pokemon food for whoever shows themselves." To prove her point she pulled out some store-bought food that her own Pokemon loved to snack on whenever they went on long journeys like this. **'Still nothing. They must be shy if no humans were around for years like most of the people I talked with guessed.'** "I'll just leave it here then in case anybody gets hungry while I look around inside."

Placing the food on the ground she forced open the wooden door wanting to check every little thing out before it got to dark to explore. As she walked inside though a clawed hand appeared out of nowhere quickly followed by the rest of the Pokemon's body as a Haunter made off with the food.

Hours passed as Viola looked through the few buildings that she could get into without breaking the doors apart. **'There are Pokemon here since a few of those buildings looked lived in but I can't find any of them.'** Nearing the pathway that led into the forest she noticed a figure standing on the branch further ahead watching her.

 **'It's a kid? What in the hell is a kid doing out here!?'** Using her camera she zoomed in on the figure getting a better look at the teenager who had a very thin swimmer like build and the Pikachu riding on his shoulder. His messy blond hair was about medium length and the teen's ocean blue eyes held a strange look she couldn't place at the moment. **'His clothes look clean enough if he is living here but where did he get them from?'**

Slowly walking closer when she saw the nervous smile the teen was forcing as he waved Viola examined his clothes and the black bandana the Pokemon had around her neck. The teenager had on a cobalt blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige knee-length shorts and a shiny black and blue wetsuit underneath his exterior outfit, which makes his legs appear very skinny. On his feet were a pair of red and black sneakers with white laces and strapped to his back was a Pokemon Egg in a carrier but from what little she could tell without getting to close he looked healthy enough. The Pikachu though had a strange-looking metal platted bandana around her neck with a scratch mark through the leaf like symbol.

"H-hello." The blond-haired teen called out when she got close enough trying to be nice even if he looked ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. It wasn't that he was scared but after years of nothing but Konoha then two years spent around Pokemon who were mostly nice around him the teen didn't have to many good memories with other humans. Especially older women who pretended to want him as their son only to lure him somewhere isolated where others would be waiting. "M-my n-name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mine's Viola kid." The Gym Leader responded with a gentle smile noticing how the teenager stayed far enough away if he needed to escape anytime. That along with the dozens of eyes watching her from the shadows of every nearby tree, rock, and plant made her choice easy when she took a picture of the strange blond haired teen who lived on Mirage Island. The Pokemon were protecting him and probably getting him things to live on like those clothes he had on.

Viola smiled as she took a seat on a nearby rock. Even if her eagerness to explore the island and take pictures of the many Pokemon rumored to live here got the better of her she still found something worth taking a picture of today. **'He's scared of me. The ki-, no Naruto's world has just been flipped upside down because somebody else is here with him besides Pokemon.'**

"You thirsty Naruto?" Pulling a bottle of water out of her bag she tossed it towards the teen who still stayed standing on his branch far out of her reach.

And while she tried getting Naruto to open up to her a figure watches from the steps of the temple at the center of the island remembering the first time the teenager appeared on his island.

{Flashback}

"Hey, listen." A set of unblinking large black eyes opened looking out into the darkness of the ruined village the humans of his island called home all those years ago. "I know you're going to be great one day unlike me. The world out here is waiting for you little buddy and I'm ready to love you." Hearing an excited laugh he grew curious knowing the last group of humans who used to call his island home were killed off when their allies betrayed them out of fear.

 **'But why is a child of all things here. No one but those red-headed humans and the few people from that forest village could get past the barrier.'** Knowing he replaced the barrier after all the humans who worshipped him were killed the being started flexing his claws and stretching wings that haven't moved in years before slowly walking forward. **'No human should be able to step foot onto my island unless they carried her blood.'**

"So just take your time okay little Egg buddy." Rubble was crushed under his massive claws as the Pokemon drew closer to the young human's voice still wondering how he was able to get past the barrier surrounding his island.

 **'He couldn't belong to that loud girl who liked eating noodles could he? The last time she visited me was over ninety years ago so he can't be her boy, could he?'** Folding his wings slightly against his sides in order to leave the temple the red-headed humans built for him when they first arrived all those years ago the Pokemon scanned the darkness. **'Though didn't Mew mention humans like having little humans to raise? They did something strange instead of using Eggs like we do but she was so convinced they carried smaller humans around inside of them or something.'** Pushing the disturbing thought of how humans had smaller humans aside the large being did what every other Legendary did and blamed Mew for the weird information she likes telling every random Pokemon she stumbled across during her travels across the world. That along with every other bad thing that happened to be wrong with a small human on his island kept the Pokemon looking for the source of his current problem. **'Maybe she had a smaller human when they sent her away to live with those traitors from the tree village and that human might of had a human? Though if that did happen why is the child here instead of on the other side of the vail with the strange humans who like fighting like Pokemon?'**

His island may have been seen around the Elemental Nations at one time or another over the centuries but it never stayed in one place for long and only certain Pokemon knew where it appeared. Compared to some of the other Legendaries his island really did appear somewhere completely random in one of the many different oceans around the world thanks to Mew and her strange ideas on what sounded like fun when bored. **'Not like I'll ever thank her but it does keep most of the humans looking to fight me away since they can't find my home. Hell at least I can claim to have a mobile home unlike the other Legendaries who simply find some random location to call theirs.'**

"I promise I'll love you no matter what you turn out to be okay so don't leave me alone when you hatch." After a few more minutes spent following the voice he finally spotted the small blond-haired human at the bottom of the stairs of his temple slash home sitting near one of the many ponds that led out into the ocean. "I'll take care of you so at least one if us can know what love feels like."

The Pokemon's eyes narrowed at hearing that while getting a closer look at the small human splashing his legs in the water creating little ripples that spread across its surface. Wearing nothing but the shredded remains of what looked like an orange jumpsuit the small blond-haired human looked almost happy as he talked to the Egg in his lap. His mask didn't fool the Legendary for a second.

It was the small human's eyes that gave him away. No matter how happy the blond seemed to be right now wherever he came from must have been hell if the slightly relieved expression buried deep within them were any clue. **'He could be a descendant of her. The small human talks to them just like Mito used to do.'** It was confusing but those ocean blue eyes that reflected on the surface of the water reminded him of her for a fraction of a second but unlike her's they held a deep pain.

 **'How did you get on my island small human?'** Still watching but from the bottom steps of his temple the being spotted some Magikarp and Feebas swimming in the pond along with a few different Ghost Type Pokemon hidden nearby. It was mostly just a few Golett along with a Duskull and a Gastly or two watching the small human from the shadows of the nearby ruins and he couldn't blame them. Even he still had trouble with humans so the Legendary wouldn't get to mad at them for not knowing what to do but it did make him wonder why nobody told him about the blond before now.

"You see, I didn't even know how I got here since the last thing I can remember is pervy sage pushing me off a cliff and the Ninetales screaming about a seal before I passed out." The small blond human explained his smile dropping slighty not knowing of the large being walking closer as he told his story to the Egg in his lap. "Apparently he was just like everyone else and was just acting friendly so I'd trust him. I never even wanted to use the Ninetales powers after Haku got swallowed up by whatever his chakra did to her. All I really wanted was for somebody to train me for my match but everyone in Konoha looks at me like I'm the reason for everything wrong with their lives." Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he still kept trying to smile when a Magikarp splashed his leg trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not the dobe like everyone thinks. Iruka tested me even though he couldn't show anyone the results or they'd get mad but I'm really smart. It's just that I have trouble paying attention to things that don't fit the fields I'm good at. Iruka and big sis Ayame helped me the best they could and even if I never said it out loud I was really interested in seals along with the few things Haku taught me about plants during the afternoon we spent talking."

"I should have known better than to get my hopes up when a freaking Sannin of all people offered to teach me a few things somewhere private. I should have just trained myself after the first time I had to transform just to get his attention because all he probably saw was the demon trapped behind the seal instead of me. He didn't think I could hear him but I heard him mumbling about the Ninetales power even after I refused to use it." Hiccuping slight as he cried the blond tried to keep smiling at the Egg watching it twitch slightly. **'He probably just wanted me to die like everyone else does. Why else would he throw me off the side of a cliff.'** "But I'm happy though. Even if I did end up here after the Ninetales started pouring his power into the seal I'm still happy because I found you little buddy."

Wiping his eyes he pulled the shredded jacket around him closer trying to keep the Egg warm. "Besides it isn't that hard to find plants and the bigger fish that like saying their names bring me little fish to eat sometimes. I even found the really big building with tons of old scrolls and I'm even learning how to survive on my own thanks to all the things written down inside of them along with the few things Iruka taught me so I hope you hatch soon little Egg buddy." **'I hope you don't hate me like everyone else.'**

Clutching the Egg closer to his chest he couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. "I know they don't want me around. I know I can never be strong when nobody wants to teach me anything but... It's just that... All their rejection still hurts more than anything else and I sometimes wish I never knew why they hated me. I-I'm only thirteen. I-I don't know what to do anymore after having a teacher I'm supposed to trust try k-killing me-. **'A teacher who jiji vouched for after I asked about him.'** "-especially on days like this when I just feel so alone."

Feeling a raindrop landing on his head the thirteen year old looked up to see dozens of dark storm clouds gathering in the sky above. The sound of thunder followed by the crack of lightning striking down somewhere in the distance illuminated the ruined buildings for only a brief second. That one single second was all he needed though to see the towering figure standing behind him.

"Hello small human." His eyes were shining with power and the young boy squeaked in fear since his chakra hadn't stopped acting weird since he woke up a few days ago covered in blood from the large gash in his arm. The thirteen year old knew with his injuries still hurting him that he couldn't get away if the large creature wanted him dead so he tried being polite.

"H-hello." He squeaked out trying to hide the Egg behind him never noticing the Legendary rolling his eyes somewhat amused since she acted the same thing all those years ago when they first met. "Please don't hurt my new Egg friend." The blond pleaded never noticing the Water Type Pokemon edging closer in awe at seeing the Pokemon who controlled the island finally awake after sleeping away the last ninety years.

{Flashback End}

Even after two years Naruto refused to leave his island after he tried everything short of teleporting him somewhere else. **'After that day when I found you and noticed the seal holding back that thing I tried everything I could to help but my powers weren't meant to fix things. In the end I needed to ask Mew for a favour while you slept so that I wouldn't destroy my world by accident if that thing got out.'** With an uninterested grunt that anyone watching at the time could tell was fake he turned around happy to get rid of the brat if everything worked out like planned. **'Mew might have sent the creature's power back to that part of the world but even she couldn't rewrite a soul so tainted by rage and misery without alerting the others to the fact I'm awake again. So I hope you can handle him when that little monster is reborn into whatever form Mew ended up choosing.'**

Walking deeper into his temple the Legendary slowly came to a stop before glancing back at the forest where Naruto and the woman he let slip past the barrier were chatting. "Have a good life my small human."

 **'Though I have to admit whichever one of my humans adjusted that seal after the creature was locked within your soul is a genius.'** With a smirk the large Pokemon closed his eyes content with the promise the blond made to challenge him when he put together a strong enough team. It had been to long since anyone outside of his family could challenge him so he hoped Naruto would come back with a team worthy enough to face a Legendary like him.

42-42-564

A month passed since that day and Viola came back ever afternoon trying to get to know the teenager who called the island home. Naruto slowly opened up to her with each day the Gym Leader came back and they did nothing but talk while she looked around the few remaining building he didn't mess with since the Ghost Types called them home. She explained her love for photography while Naruto couldn't help himself when he chatted about the things he knew about Eggs and breeding most Pokemon Breeders would kill to know.

He even told her bits and pieces on how he ended up on the old man's island. While every little piece didn't explain much they started adding up to a place she wouldn't mind dumping a ton of Muk to run wild. That along with the fact he'd most likely be dead from a fall from such a height had the older woman worried sick about the teen's mental health and already planning a long talk with Nurse Joy the second she could get him to her hometown. In the end after learning the few things Naruto would let slip out when she slowly earned his tentative trust Viola was thankful that he got away from such a place at least somewhat okay even if the teen did have trust issues thanks to everything those monsters did to him.

He even offered to show her where the large Pokemon he called the old man slept but whatever it was refused to show himself when she was around.

"Did you want to come back to my hometown with me kid?" The month slowly came to an end and it would take some time before she could ever return to the island if it didn't vanish before then so Viola made her offer praying he'd say yes. She wanted to help Naruto and with his skills learned from living around Pokemon for so long the Gym Leader could easily set him up with a job at a Day Care or even in a Center.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **And another strange idea is up and ready to go. This is kind of based off my first story Menma the Master of Victory which I've been wanting to put up and a Pokemon Go Comic on YouTube where Spark was talked to an Egg. I'm really just throwing out ideas this month so I can think about something new to get some ideas flowing so hopefully somebody out there likes this one.**_

 _ **I've had a few hundred different ideas and all the notes/thoughts people sent me when I first started out trying to make my first story so instead of a Legendary I went with a female Pikachu named Nyx and a single Ghost Type even if it makes his skin crawl just being around them.**_

 _ **It'll be set during XYZ with him traveling around instead of staying in one place and he has a limited amount of chakra since outside of the Elemental Nations it kind of shorts out.**_

 _ **The island is not the Uzu no Kuni. It's like a small island only a few Uzumakis and close friends ever knew about that randomly appears unless you know where to look for it. As for the seal basically teleporting him to the island well I've read a few stories where Kushina knowing what her son/daughter's life would be without them around messes with the seal enough so that s/he gains a new skill, blood line, all their combined knowledge, etc. So a little adjustment to jump him somewhere safe in case of a life or death emergency shouldn't be to much.**_

 _ **The Legendary in Mirage Island would be mentioned every once in a while but won't make any real appearance until way, way later if the story keeps going and Naruto comes back to face the old man.**_

 _ **Like it, love out let me know but flamers will be blocked.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 4632}**_

Chapter 2

"Pika, pi chu, pi, pi, pi chu. Pika pi, pikachu, pi, pi, chu." A few heads turned to the Route Five Gate to the sight of a Pikachu sitting on top of a Gogoat's head singing while the larger Pokemon slowly walked further along the wide roadway deeper into Lumiose City.

"Pi pika pi, chu, pika. Pika, pika pi, pi, chu. Pi, pi, pi kachu." Wearing an old pilot helmet with goggles on her head and a red bandana around her neck that had a strange metal plate the Pikachu looked around happily singing her little song. Seeing that the quadruped, hoofed Pokémon she was riding on looked like he didn't mind and the blond-haired fifteen year old watching the clouds from Gogoat's back none of the nearby Trainers moved to do anything after watching the trio passing them by. Though a few did count it among some of the weirdest things they've seen.

Gogoat looked healthy enough covered in fluffy, brown fur that looked dark across the back and light around his belly and legs. Around the larger Pokemon's neck, he has a thick, green leafy mane that extends down his spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on Gogoat's face is white with fluffed fur on his chin while the black markings surrounding his red eyes looked a little dirty from traveling. His two long curving black horns that normally extended over the Pokemon's back looked slightly damaged but what drew the attention of anybody who saw the trio was the nasty looking scar running across the bridge of Gogoat's nose. The large scar might have already healed over by now but the few who saw it couldn't help but wonder what injured such a large Pokemon.

It might have been normal to them but as they traveled down South Boulevard the blond watching the clouds overhead along with the pair of Pokemon with him got a few strange looks from everyone they passed on the roadway. Nobody saw the faint image flickering out of existence as it followed after the trio who were on their way to visit Professor Sycamore to see why the man called the lost boy asking if he could stop by for a few hours.

 **'It's only been a year since I left the old man's island but he said being around other humans would do me some good.'** Naruto thought holding up his gloved right hand that hide the large series of scars he gained after surviving the fall meant to kill him three years ago.

 **'At least I have a way back there in case I ever need a place to escape to. I think I even made a friend old man so I guess you were kind of right when you said not all humans were like those back in Konoha.'** The blond couldn't help but smile at the thought of maybe having a real friend even if the other boy Viola introduced him to stuttered for some reason whenever he stopped by to visit. **'We don't have much in common since I like raising Pokemon and traveling now that I have the freedom to go anywhere I want while he likes building things but that's okay I think. Because he sends me personal messages whenever I'm near an area to receive his calls and even likes Nyx no matter how many times she shocks him.'** Those two confused him since Naruto would swear they would glare at each other evertime he wasn't looking for some strange reason. **'So I'm thankful for your help old man because I'm not lonely anymore thanks to you and everyone else I've met so far on my travels.'**

He didn't notice it at first after Viola convinced him to stick around Courmarine City for the first few months for his daily talks with Nurse Joy after work but Naruto loved having freedom. The power to determine his actions without restraint was something Konoha would never give him no matter what he did but out here the former Jinchuuriki could do anything he wanted as long as it wasn't breaking any of the region's laws.

The former holder of the Ninetales could eat whatever kind of food were on sale in the local stores without worrying if the prices would suddenly triple the second they saw him coming. He could fall asleep in one of the warm beds available at the nearest Center without hiding a knife underneath his pillow and sleeping with one eye open. The teen could walk down the crowded streets with his guard down without having to watch everyone who got near him in case they tried something like the villagers back home did in the past. It took a lot of long talks with the different Nurse Joys after their shifts at the Centers were over before Naruto was able to feel somewhat safe around other people again but the teen finally had what he longed for as a child. Freedom and acceptance from the people who actually mattered to him even if their were few he actually trusted.

Feeling the Egg resting on his stomach twitch slightly he looked down at it with a grin. **'In the end she was right though. I was being an idiot with some of the issues I have.'** After the first few visits while they worked she made sure to hammer home the point that it was fine to care about people but it was idiotic to believe everyone would accept him no matter how much he kept wishing otherwise as a child. Besides Naruto found out quick enough that he enjoyed working with Pokemon more than he did other people. Because humans hate what they fear and they would continue to hate him for being nothing more than a Jinchuuriki no matter what he did to try changing their opinions. To them he was nothing more than a weapon in the eyes of Konoha along with being a constant reminder of everything they lost the day their Kage died in battle facing the Ninetales by himself.

He might have only talked with the man a handful of times but Professor Sycamore's words echoed in the back of his mind from the last chat they had over the Holo Caster. **'Anyone can achieve their fullest potential. Who we are might be predetermined by some higher power out there, but the path we follow is always of our own choosing no matter how many wrong turns we take. We should never allow our fears or the expectations of others to set the frontiers of our destiny. Whatever your destiny might be, no matter how big or small remember it can't be changed but it can be challenged in ways nobody would ever think of. But just remember this one piece of advice if nothing else. Every man is born as many men but when they die it's as a single one through the choices they make.'**

"Go, gaot." Naruto blinked hearing someone yelling before he looked around to see they were inside of Professor Sycamore laboratory.

"Oops." Looking at Sophie who was tapping her foot against the floor he scratched the back of his head no clue what to say because things like this happened more than once. It wasn't the big guy's fault since the Gogoat just walked right through the front door when he didn't say anything while deep in thought but at the same time they really couldn't blame him for what a wild Pokemon does. "Sorry about that ma'am."

Hearing an amused chuckle Naruto turned to see a middle-aged man walking down the stairs. He was Professor Sycamore and the man had black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Wearing a blue shirt, black trousers along with a yellow belt which has the buckle shaped like a circle he looked good for someone his age. The orange socks he had on under a pair of brown trainers with grey stripes and the brown watch on his left arm Sycamore would have looked more at him behind a desk if it wasn't for his white lab coat.

"Whose your new friend Naruto?" The Professor asked looking at the tipped over bookshelf that scared his assistant to the large Pokemon who was at least double in size compared to the other Gogoats he's seen in the past. "Another wild one or did you catch a new Pokemon this time?" Sycamore already knew the answer though since the whiskered teen didn't want to catch any new Pokemon until he officially became a Trainer which would happen soon enough if everything worked out.

"Nope I just met him a few days ago while traveling here and he offered to give us a ride if I agreed to a rematch later. We tied and he followed wanting another fight." The teen answered with a shrug of his shoulders that Nyx mimicked as they turned to face the Gogoat. "And we'll have our match after we rest up and deal with whatever the Professor wants, okay big guy." Naruto's grin and the defiant spark in his eyes seemed good enough for the large Pokemon who snorted before walking towards the gardens in the back for some food. He tied with a Pikachu off all things so he'd wait till they were fully rested before facing Nyx in another mock battle.

The Professor just shook his head watching him go since he knew by know that Naruto didn't do anything like a normal teenager his age should. Though most of it was thanks to past problems more than anything else. It also didn't help that the lost boy as Viola came to call him stumbled across some of the oddest things without even trying.

"Yo Professor, I've been on the road for about two weeks trying to get here on time so can I use your bathroom down the hall to clean up before we do anything else?" Waving him off with an amused smile Sycamore watched Naruto running towards the shower happy to see him opening up after a year away from Mirage Island.

 **'Yet because of his hometown Naruto doesn't trust most adults or anyone who could end up in a position of power over him.'** Even after a year of help from the Nurse Joys who took time out of their day to talk to him whenever he spent a night at a local Center helping out for some extra money the teen still had trouble trusting others. Naruto could smile and joke around like a normal teenager his age but the few people who knew what to look for noticed how the blond would be more at home around his Pokemon than other people. **'At least the Joys are making more progress with him that I could.'** It was slow going at first since Naruto refused to be in a room alone with him after finding out about the Summer Camp he ran for Trainers but the Joys were helping the teen open up again. **'Maybe Naruto will show up this time if I can get some extra help running things.'**

What really convinced him he could trust the Professor were the few talks they had over the Holo Caster and the year he spent just wondering aimlessly seeing the region with his own eyes. Viola for her part did everything she could at the time to help short of holding him at gun point in order for him to stay in touch but when he finally did call Sycamore needing help the man earned a bit of trust.

"Professor you really need to talk with that boy about just wandering in with wild Pokemon all the time." Sophie spoke with a sigh while cleaning up the mess. "I know you say it's fine but that's the fifth time I've had to clean up something when he visits."

"But that's what makes the few times he stops by all the more fun." The Professor responded smiling fondly at the brief memory of Naruto barging into the lab around eleven at night cradling an injured Meowth in his arms that needed medical attention. He remembered proving himself that night and the few times that followed afterwords when the blond put his trust in the Professor who hasn't let a single person down yet.

 **'At least Naruto doesn't mind being in the same room with an adult even if he does keep his back to the wall.'** And it was true because Naruto trusted him but only to a certain extent. Then again he had his trust broken so many times in the past... Even if some of them didn't mean it.

42-42-564

With the whiskered teen though a figure watched from the shadows as Naruto stripping his dirty cloths off while Nyx played around in the hot water. For almost three years he stood among the background as the teen's invisible protector watching over the human Trainer who gained his lord's attention. Though that thought did cause him to chuckle quietly since he had to stay invisible because of the teen's fear of Ghost Types or anything supernatural really. It couldn't be called a phobia anymore since it wasn't as bad as before but after spending two years around them the Pokemon of Mirage Island learned three rules to follow when their lord's newest human was involved.

One was that Naruto had a cute scream when scared and that he shook like a leaf while clinging to Nyx for safety if they took things too far when jump scaring him. Which a few did in the beginning since the younger Pokemon never saw a human before he showed up on the island but they learned soon enough why that was a bad idea. Two, it was easy to annoy their lord because if Nyx wasn't around when they broke rule one then the teen would run to him for protection while the final rule is simple really yet to many Pokemon broke it one way or another. Never piss off Nyx or the vengeful little Pikachu would come down on you harder than Arceus's Judgment.

Because Naruto might have hatched and raised her from a baby Pichu but the little Electric Type took it upon herself to be the teenager's extra bit of protection from everything in the world that even looked at him funny. From Ghost Types to the humans who might have developed any type of feeling for her Trainer be it hatred or love she glared everyone into submission. When that failed though Nyx had a Thunder Punch waiting for anyone who thought they had any say otherwise when the blond was involved.

"So what do you think the Professor might want girl?" Naruto questioned with a sigh letting the hot water from the shower beat down across his back drawing the Ghost Type's attention to all of the scars. His crimson eye trailed over the now pinkish white scars that covered the teen's back and lower body already knowing more about them then the blond himself. From every large gash to the smallest of cuts he knew the who, how, and why thanks to a liberal use of Dream Eater. Every single one of them eventually showed up in a nightmare or two and unlike the teenager who didn't even remember his dreams anymore thanks to him the Ghost Type remembered each one.

Thanks to those nightmares his lord informed him the secret about the Elemental Nations and why they were mostly ignored by the Legendaries who left them to fight amongst themselves. If only they'd give him a few minutes with one of those humans... Shaking his head he shoved those thoughts to the side knowing it wasn't his place to question the orders his lord gave in regards to those people.

"PiPi, Chu!" Nyx responded from her spot in the shower scrubbing the Egg with a rag to keep it clean.

Blinking Naruto looked down at her in confusion. "You think so?" Receiving a nod from his partner the teen couldn't help but scratch his left cheek right where the faded whisker marks could just barely be seen. "Really, I honestly didn't think about challenging Kalos's Pokemon League." A thoughtful look crossed his face as he reached forward turning off the water. "Do you think we could do it?"

"Pika. Pi-Kachu." Grabbing a towel to dry off he dried his hair while listening to the good points Nyx made along with some of the bad. "Pika. Pi, Chu."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Naruto replied with a little concern since the Joys did say he developed an odd habit or two to help cope with everything that happened in his past.

"PiPiPi." Patting his leg as she walked by Nyx just shook herself dry before picking up the Egg. "Chu. Pikachu."

"What do you think Jizo? I've only wandered around the region up until now, could we really put a team together to face Kalos's Pokemon League?" He didn't have to wait long before 'Yes' was written on the nearby mirror vanishing just as fast as the steam from the shower he just had. Naruto sighed feeling guilty since the Ghost Type Pokemon wouldn't show himself even when they were alone because of his slight fear of ghost.

 **'It's not my fault the old man's scent attracts Ghost and Dark Types like Bug Types to honey.'** The blond thought with a small frown while slipping on a fresh change of clothes. Jizo he could handle after the initial shock wore off but thanks to being around the lazy Legendary for so long the Pokemon's very presence was etched into his every fiber. Though it wasn't so bad after Naruto spent the first few months hiding in the temple whenever Nyx went out hunting for berries when the Ghost Type floated outside the entrance just watching from the shadows to make sure no one woke the old man up. Thanks to those long afternoons where the teen talked to nobody as the red eye watched on without making a sound he could handle Jizo since he didn't scare him unlike the others did.

The Ghost Type just watched from a distance like he was a Baby Pokemon he couldn't leave alone but unlike Jizo who let himself get captured the others liked hearing him screaming in terror. **'Hell even the old man thinks I have a cute scream. It wasn't cute or anything else funny to laugh at. I was really freaking out every time they appeared out of nowhere.'** Most of the Pokemon who lived on Mirage Island found scaring the teenager fun but stopped for some reason with some of the older ones refusing to even meet Nyx's gaze. It confused him but every time he asked they would just stutter out it wasn't any fun to scare people and Nyx just cackled whenever the teen brought it up around her. **'I never did find out what was so funny.'**

Grabbing a clean shirt from the white messenger bag one of the Joys bought when she learned he was just carrying everything around in his pockets Naruto crashed forward when a series of explosion shook the building. "What the-." Another explosion and he was pulling on his shorts as they ran towards the sounds of fighting.

42-42-564

"Gar!" "Go!" Slashing down with a set of sharp Dragon Claws her attack clashed with the curving horns of an annoyed Gogoat. Any other time he would have enjoyed testing himself against a Dragon Type of all things but with the strange machine strapped around her neck driving the faster Pokemon mad all this battle did was annoy him.

"Please settle down Garchomp!" A black-haired teen pleaded from the side lines as the two Pokémon fought on trading blows one after the other tearing apart the gardens while the younger ones ran for safety.

The Dragon Type in question is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. She has red on her underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of her arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on Garchomp's belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of her snout with a large mouth that features razor-sharp teeth. Her feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly at fast speeds. A pair of small, white spikes protrude from her upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. Her eyes though were what changed after the collar wrapped around Garchomp's neck. The gold-colored irises were now glowing red and the once peaceful Dragon Type fought like an enraged berserker wanting out into the busy streets.

Though Gogoat stood in Garchomp's path knowing she wasn't in control of her actions right now. Lowering his head as Garchomp charged again Gogoat's horns glowed a dark green before shooting the gathered energy at the berserker who blocked it with her glowing red claws.

"You three need to go wait in the lab until Officer Jenny can get here to help." Professor Sycamore told them in a tone that left no room to argue. **'They're using Horn Leech and Rock Smash but I don't know how long Gogoat can hold out since he's still recovering from his previous injuries.'** "Go now! Sophie and the others are already getting the younger Pokemon to safety but I need you three to get away from here before things escalate any further!"

"But Prof-." The black-haired teen tried to protest but dozens of blue bolts of lightning striking the Dragon Type Pokemon cut him off. **'That was Thunder Wave but who would use it on a Ground Type?'** Turning time seemed to slow down for the group of teens who were only trying to get some help for an injured Froakie when a messy blond-haired teen raced by already calling out another attack since the only thing Thunder Wave did was distract Garchomp for a few seconds.

 **'Naruto.'** The glasses wearing teen thought watching the lost boy Viola introduced him to rushing past them to face off against the enraged Dragon Type who turned ready to tear him in half.

"Hurry and use Iron Tail Nyx while she's focused on us!" They saw the steel like shine appearing on the Pikachu's tail when Professor Sycamore forced them out of the gardens knowing things just escalated.

"Pro-." "No Naruto can handle things until Jenny gets here with backup." Sycamore cut him off not willing to risk the three of them getting hurt in the battle raging on behind them. **'That's if he doesn't blame me for this mess since Garchomp was attacking his newest friend.'**

"Gogoat help out with Toxic then fall back and use Synthesis to heal up while Nyx holds her off!" He could feel the edge behind the teen's voice and hoped Naruto saw the collar those Team Rocket people used before what little trust they had vanished because of some stupid poacher.

Back in the gardens Nyx slammed into Garchomp using a hit and run style of fighting trying to wear the Dragon Type out or get a clear shot at the strange machine around her neck. It was easier said than done when most of her opponent's attacks were almost to fast to react to without getting injured. Using the speed she trained in since hatching and Double Team Nyx moved rapidly around the gardens layering on each blow one after the other while trying to avoid Garchomp's powerful attacks.

Clawing at the dirt to slow herself down the little Electric Type appeared a few feet away from her opponent glaring at the Dragon Type. And from a distance away Naruto stood near Gogoat who was still to injured from his previous battle with Nyx an encouraging smile pulling at his lips at the way she fought.

"Show'em what you can do girl." In a burst of speed she dashed forward faster than the eye could track weaving her way around each counter attack and landing a dozen or more blows in response whenever she saw an opening. Yet despite how weak they were Naruto couldn't help but be proud of his first Pokemon.

Because he already knew after wandering for a year what other Trainers thought when they learned how weak Nyx's attack power was. They'd right her off as nothing more than a useless Pokemon and an easy win but Naruto knew better after the days they spent training each skill she learned on Mirage Island's shores. Sure her physical attacks might not have that much power behind them but she made up for it with pure speed and an almost unmatched stamina.

With each blow the enraged Garchomp was beginning to feel the effects of a dull pain spreading through every muscle hit and the poison effect from Gogoat's Toxic spreading a little bit faster than normal. After dozens of repeated hits Nyx finally found an opening in the Dragon Type's defenses when the Pokémon's exhaustion got to a point where her reactions were getting just a little bit slower with every passing second the fight dragged on.

"Knock her out with Secret Power!" Grabbing onto the strange collar Nyx became surrounded in a pink aura letting the attack consume them in an almost blinding flash of light pinkish-white light.

Watching from a distance rooftop a masked figure and the Pokemon standing next to him looked on as Garchomp collapsed from exhaustion. "Lets go Blaziken, we're not needed here."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _Like with my other stories I'm glad to be proven wrong when someone out there likes my ideas. This is a big thanks to {coduss} for pointing out a major mistake in this chapter so that I can fix it._**

 _ **As of now Naruto only has Nyx and Jizo. He might have found other injured Pokemon and brought them to the closest Center for help and stumbled across Eggs but hasn't caught any others yet. Like the Meowth he helped. He won't be Team Rockets Meowth but a funny joke I planned on using later.**_

 _ **Everyone's favourite blond has trust issues and earning it would be hard to get because of his past. He won't even trust Ash at first thinking he might just want to be friends so his Pikachu could get closer to Nyx and only knows Clemont through the few talks they've had.**_

 ** _I've had a few good suggestions for possible pairings and Pokemon Naruto should catch so thanks for sending me your ideas and for liking this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the following chapters that will come in the future._**

 ** _R_** ** _e-written on 9/02/16._**

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 5940}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching CaRtOoNz up in my room while ignoring the world outside- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Notice. Very small changes were made to the previous chapter.}**_

Chapter 3

"Hurry up you two!" A young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail called out as she ran ahead of them. "Come on Ash you can register for the Kalos League over here at the Pokemon Center!" With the orange band in the girl's hair almost falling out in her hurry to rush them along the older blond-haired teen couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister's almost endless energy. "Your so slow Clemont."

"The Center will still be open until later Bonnie so we don't need to hurry." The girl's only response was to pick up the Pikachu running alongside her clutching him closer to the brown short-sleeved top she had on. With a soft black bow on the neckline, knee-length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, Barbie pink coloured Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag that he bought a few weeks ago the now named Clemont couldn't help but smile.

At the same time though the black-haired teen quietly chuckled to himself spotting the annoyed look his Pikachu shot him when Bonnie started talking about dressing him up.

Looking over towards the her older brother Clemont the fourteen year old blond looked pale with medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified like an Electric Type used Discharge on with with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He was small in stature being an inch or two shorter than him and wore a pair of large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. The teen also caried a backpack-like cybernetic contraption strapped across his back, with two robotic extensions that could do a number of different things while on his feet were a pair of simple black shoes with white soles.

"Hey Clemont." Glancing over into the brown eyes of his newest friend the blond teen already knew what was coming after what happened last night with the Professor and Kalos's lost boy. "What was with that guy back there?"

"I don't know much Ash but what little I do know makes me glad Naruto was able to get away from his hometown." Clemont responded while adjusting his glasses as he took in the things around them from the street signs to the other teen's clothes trying to avoid the look Ash was sending him. The teen in question had on a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, dark blue baggy jeans, a red and white hat along with a pair of red high top sneakers.

"I only know what little he's told me over the year but we were introduced by Viola about a month after he started working part-time shifts at the local Pokemon Center." Clemont admitted with a light pink dusting his cheeks remembering their embarrassing first meeting all those months ago though Ash didn't seem to notice since he walked a few steps ahead of him trying to keep Pikachu in sight.

{Flashback}

"Hey kid!" With a cheerful wave the blond-haired teen wasn't even given a second to think before the flash of a camera went off almost blinding him. "You seem to be doing better than the last time I stopped by to check in on everything."

"H-hello miss V-viola." Naruto muttered trying to rub the spots out of his eyes not yet noticing the slightly confused and nervous teen standing nearby.

Clemont didn't know why he was even standing here in the back of the Pokemon Center or what Viola wanted but the young prodigy couldn't help the small confused blush spreading across his cheeks at the sight before them. The slightly older shirtless blond had the top part of a black and blue wetsuit unzipped hanging loosely around his waist and a towel around his neck that he was using to dry off until a few seconds ago when Viola barged in dragging him along.

If his fellow Gym Leader's stories were even partial true then Naruto's swimmer like build was earned working in the back of the Center helping out the different Nurse Joys for a little extra money and hands on training. The slight tan he gained from traveling all over the region and the number of scars covering his body were what drew Clemont's curiosity after learning bits and pieces of his fellow blond's past.

"D-did you need something because I just finished helping Nurse Joy with a group of Magikarp some Trainer left stuck in the local canals?" The whiskered teen explained waving the hand that wasn't currently rubbing his eyes over towards the nearby tank where eight Magikarp were being looked over by the Center's Wigglytuff.

"It's nothing important but-." Slapping Clemont on the shoulder she accidentally used a little to much force sending the shorter blond tumbling forward into Kalos's lost boy. "-I wanted you to meet someone." Viola trailed off near the end trying her best not to smile at the position they were in when Naruto reacted without thinking wrapped an arm around the shorter teen's waist as they fell backwards while Clemont's glasses went flying hitting a sleeping Nyx in the back of her head. During the fall though they somehow ended up tangled together with Naruto pinning his fellow blond to the floor but that didn't matter to the enraged Electric Type who only saw red at the wide-eyed almost panicked look in her partner's eyes.

Nyx cheeks started sparking and knowing he would live after the two years they spent on Mirage Island did the only thing she could think of after seeing some random human touching her partner. "Piii-Kaaa-chuuuuu!" A large bolt of blue lightning shot forward striking the pair before they even knew what happened.

{Flashback End}

"I want to battle him." Ash declared breaking the glasses wearing teen from his thoughts while Pikachu cheered him on.

 **'They'll lose in a one on one battle if he thinks they can beat Nyx. I've been trying to find a way around her for months whenever Naruto stops by for a visit only to wind-up repairing any of the machines I use.'** Shuddering Clemont couldn't help the cold chill that ran down his spine remembering the look Nyx gave the day they first met while running a paw across her throat in an all to familiar motion when Naruto wasn't looking. **'And he doesn't even believe anything is wrong since she acts like a perfect little Pokemon around him.'**

"Lets hurry up and register for the Kalos League then I can ask Naruto for a battle." Watching Ash and his little sister running on ahead of him he could only sigh before chasing after the two. It took him a long time just to get the taller blond to open up and even then Viola had to battle him over that alone so he already knew the older blond would either be long gone by now or simply ignore the challenge all together.

 **'Even now though when we do talk I can see it in his eyes. He'll laugh and joke around with me but Naruto still thinks I might someday betray him the second he lets his guard down.'** That was the main reason why Naruto worked in the back of the Centers because most Trainers were unnerved looking him in the eye. The different Joys didn't care about his past after hours of long talks even if most were one-sided at first and only saw a teenager who needed help while the Pokemon he helped could tell Naruto had a caring aura. It didn't fix things though because the Trainers who stopped by when he used to work around the front gossiped unaware Naruto could hear every word they said. Every strange or hurtful word spoken in not so hushed whispers almost convinced him to return to Mirage Island until the day Viola dragged Clemont into his life.

At first Naruto just ignored the shorter blond who stammered on about the different things he worked on after Viola left them alone. The older teen didn't bother speaking because he knew Clemont wouldn't even remember him the next time they ran into each other.

Only he did came back the next time Naruto stopped by Lumiose City and each time after that sometimes bringing his little sister along to keep him company. Clemont didn't even seem to mind their one-sided conversations whenever they'd spend a few hours each visit either taking care of the injured Pokemon in back of the Center or watching Naruto talking to the Eggs he'd sometimes find.

He wouldn't risk admitting it but Clemont secretly enjoyed watching the loving and nurturing gaze the whiskered blond gained when working alongside Nurse Joy. The way Naruto could comfort almost any injured Pokemon with soothing words and a gentle smile could warm the hearts of all but the coldest of people if given the chance.

 **'That's just the kind of guy Naruto is though.'** Clemont thought with a smile spotting the Center up ahead. **'Even if it's hard to tell at first glance he really does care for those close to him.'**

42-42-564

At the same time though with Professor Sycamore watched on with a fond smile gracing his lips as Naruto feed the Pokemon in his gardens. "Time to eat up guys."

"You always seem to know when they're hungry before anyone else does." He commented while the teenager ran a hand through Gogoat's fur spraying a handmade potion over the injured areas.

"Yea, I'm used to using some of my own supplies to make her something balanced and nutritious so Nyx could grow up healthy." The Electric Type in question was happily munching on her own bowl of food under one of the nearby trees. Huddled around her were a few of the Baby Pokemon that lived in the gardens while the food left out for Jizo simply vanished when nobody was looking.

"S-sorry about taking such a cheap shot at you and the things I said?" Naruto apologized again for what felt like the thousandth time knowing he should have listened to Sycamore's explanation but his mind automatically went to the worst case scenario when it came to adults.

"It's fine." The Professor waved it off knowing there wasn't any real harm done after everything was explained. "I've been doing field work for years so one little punch like that didn't hurt at all." **'Even though it does sting like hell.'**

Pressing a hand against his stomach where he could already feel a bruise forming Sycamore spotted the look of relief flash across Naruto's face and knew it'd be better to lie about how much it really hurt. "Besides I kind of deserve a free shot like that if a group of poachers could walk right into maybe labs wearing nothing but a cheap disguise." None of them even knew who Team Rocket really were before Ash explained things and even though nobody was hurt besides a few bruises during her rampage it still looked bad that none of his assistances caught them until they were able to put that collar around Garchomps's neck.

"Chu." Glancing over at Nyx while Naruto treated Gogoat injuries Sycamore couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips as he watched her make an I'm watching you motion with her paw.

"Now that all the excitement is over I wanted to get around to why I called you here in the first place." Pulling the small item from his pocket he tossed it towards the blond who easily caught it with a curious look. "It's a Pokédex." Sycamore explained watching the two ends separate revealing the holographic center. "It's been separated into three different categories: Central, Coastal, and Mountain, with each category highlighted by the different icons on the Pokédex menu. The Coastal section of the Pokédex's data is represented by the blue stripe on the left side of a pentagon, the Central section is represented by a white stripe down the middle of a pentagon, and the Mountain section is represented by a red stripe on the right side of a pentagon." Looking closer he could see they made a Poke Ball shaped symbol when the three images overlapped.

"Why me though?" Hearing a noise Nyx watched as a familiar Baby Pokemon got curious about something sticking out of Naruto's messenger bag.

"Why not? You're the only person who can find Mirage Island without even trying and even talked with the Legendary living there." Sycamore replied a knowing smile recalling the number of times either him or Nurse Joy would find the blond fast asleep leaning against one of the trees in his garden or slumped over a desk surrounded by books. Since the day Viola introduced the lost boy to the Joys and every little thing a trained Poke Doctor and Breeder could do there wasn't a time where the teen wasn't found somewhere in the halls fast asleep before he could get near his spare room in the labs after studying all night. Even now Naruto was still always working so hard helping out at the different Centers around Kalos, raising his Pokemon and even the Eggs he sometimes looks after for the Day Care.

 **'And yet despite all that you've done to help others you still feel alone surrounded by other people. Maybe that's why nobody else has come close to seeing what those close to you have when that fire appears in your eyes.'** Sycamore thought as he continued talking hoping to convince Naruto to take on the League or find a rival to push him.

While that was happening a curious Nyx and Jizo kept quit as they watched the small, blue, canine Pokémon sniffing through Naruto's things. He had black fur covering his legs and torso, a blue furry tail, and a yellow collar with bandages covering his eyes but they knew who the Baby Pokemon was. They knew the story behind the little Riolu's past because the two of them were with their Trainer when he found the little Fighting Type left inside of a cardboard box outside of the hospital's emergency exit in Calanthe Town. The only reason they were even there was because of a small burn Naruto got when a wild Heatmor attacked them but fate seemed to working in the Baby Pokemon's favor that day.

Abandoned by his Trainer who didn't even bother healing his injuries after he lost a battle that cost him his sight. Left without a home or anyone to care for him anymore the little Fighting Type should have died that night in the cold back alley. But instead Riolu thought to stay alive with every pained breath, determined to live as he kept calling out for anyone to help without rest until Naruto stumbled across his Trainer bragging about dropping the dead weight from his team.

{Flashback}

"Why?" It was only one word but held so much anger behind it as Naruto worked to heal the Riolu enough so he could safely be moved.

Standing beside the injured Baby Pokemon Nyx held his paw whispering reassuring words to the little Fighting Type that everything would be alright with them there. As her Trainer worked using what little healing items he had on him she stole a quick glance behind him towards the end of the alley where Jizo held the spoiled brat of a human up against the wall by his throat having forced the teen to tell them where he abandoned his Pokemon. The Ghost Type's eye glowed a blood-red and the way he continued to flicker in and out of sight scared and excited her a little by the chill now visible in the air around them.

"Th-at th-ing wa-s w-ea-k." The brat wasn't so smug now clawing at the hand wrapped around his throat gasping for air. "I-t cou-ldn't ev-en win a s-imp-le b-batt-le."

"U-urah." Hearing him weakly calling out to them again she watched his little paw reaching up to grasp her Trainer's fingers when Naruto started wrapping a fresh set of bandages around his blood soaked head.

"It's okay little guy." He was shaking with rage but tried his best to stay calm for the little Fighting Type sake. "You'll be better as soon as I can get you to the local Center. Then when your able to leave with me I can take you to meet someone I know who would love to have another Pokemon playing around in his gardens."

When Naruto finished doing the best he could with the little supplies on hand the blond gently picked Riolu up cradling the Baby Pokemon in his arms. "You'll love the Professor and all the different Pokemon living in Lumiose City. I'll even come and visit when I'm in the area."

Rushing past Jizo he didn't spare the Trainer a second glance but still made sure to call out loud enough for his Pokemon to hear. "As long as he's able to confess to Officer Jenny I don't care what you do to him."

{Flashback End}

"So are you interested in trying out for the Kalos League, maybe even making your own videos for PokeVision?" Sycamore asked bringing the Electric Type out of her thoughts.

"I've talked with my Pokemon last night and they think we could do it." Naruto admitted and while they were distracted with their talk Nyx smiled an idea quickly coming together as she hurried over towards the Riolu playing around with her human's things.

Using her tail while the little Fighting Type played around with one of her Naruto's spare shirts she pushed him into the open messenger bag ignoring his shocked yelp quickly hushing the Baby Pokemon. Looking around she saw Gogoat giving her a confused look while Jizo's eye could be seen from the shadows glowing with amusement when their human walked over picking his bag up.

"We need to get going if we're going to try out for the Kalos League." Naruto didn't seem to notice the extra weight but the Professor did and Sycamore couldn't help but smile when he spotted Riolu's nose sticking out of a small crack Nyx unzipped for him. "Come on Gogoat we'll have our fight as soon as I'm finished registering and we've found a large enough area to use."

"Have a safe trip." As they left his labs he couldn't help but chuckle watching them go. **'I know he'll be happier in your hands than mine Naruto.'**

42-42-564

It didn't take long to register with Joy who wished him good luck and after walking for a bit they set up camp in the forest a good distance away from Route 5 when it started getting dark to settle things with the Grass Type. "Are you sure your up for another battle so soon Gogoat?" Naruto asked holding the Egg in his left arm while Nyx stood in front of him glaring down Gogoat. "You're still recovering from the earlier fight with Garchomp so I don't want to hear it if you lose to my girl because I plan on catching you when we win."

"Go. Gogoat." The wild Pokemon replied with narrowed eyes smirking at the Electric Type whose cheeks sparked with blue electricity.

Pulling out the Pokédex Professor Sycamore gave him only a few hours ago he scanned Gogoat looking over the data that showed up on the screen. **'Gogoat the quadruped, hoofed Pokémon. It can tell how its Trainer is feeling by the subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being. Nyx will be fine since I've taught her a few tricks to use against Grass Types.'**

"This is your rematch girl so I won't interfere with any commands unless things get to out of hand." Unseen by Naruto since she was facing away from him Nyx's eyes sharpened as the Electric Type opened her mouth and let out a high, piercing Growl that distorted the air. Vanishing in a blur of speed Gogoat might have lost track of her for now but wasn't anywhere near done surrounding his body in a crimson aura causing every muscle to Bulk Up. "Urah, ra?" They met in a clash of blows but the teen didn't notice having spun around to the sight of the Riolu he saved sitting in his opened messenger bag calling out for him. "Ra!?"

Sniffing the air the little Fighting Type's nose twitched before he smiled happily waving his way while Naruto walked over picking him up. "Ar, ar!" Excitedly tugging on the pair of Go-Goggles hanging around his neck he couldn't help the grin tugging at his lips seeing how happy Riolu was.

 **'I guess this is something else the Professor did to help me even after every stupid thing I've done.'** "Hey there little guy." Ruffling the happy Baby Pokemon's head affectionately he tuned out the battle raging on behind him and Nyx's repeated use of Rock Smash on Gogoat's head since Jizo would stop the battle the second one of them looked to tired to fight anymore. They might get injured again but he wouldn't let them kill each other over who the stronger Pokemon was. "You must have really missed me if you're sneaking into my bag like this."

"Ar, ra, ra!" "I know I promised you could come on my next trip with us but we're trying out for the Kalos League and I didn't know when we'd be back in Lumiose City." "Urah, ar!" Patting his chest then Naruto's own, Riolu wasn't pouting when Naruto chuckled hugging the Fighting Type closer. "Okay a promise is a promise." Bending down he reached into his one of his messenger bag's smaller pockets for one of the Dusk Balls he had on him missing the dark green Energy Ball flying overhead.

"You won't be battling anyone until we train up your Aura skills but welcome to the family Izanagi." Holding it up he let the now named Izanagi tap it with his paw pulling him into the Dusk Ball without a struggle. It pinged just in time because a defeated groaning sound could be heard coming from behind Naruto where Nyx stood exhausted but victorious over her downed opponent dabbing ontop of his head.

"That's not how you dab." She shot him a look for even saying such a thing but after throwing an Ultra Ball to capture Gogoat and letting Izanagi out of his ball to walk around their campsite he grinned. "This is how you dab girl." She twitched in annoyance and Jizo's eye brightened in amusement watching their Trainer dabbing. "See like this." With her eye twitch getting worse because she knew her moves were perfect Nyx looked seconds away from using Discharge when a pained shout was heard coming from somewhere deeper in the woods.

Taking a step towards the sound Naruto looked conflicted over helping or not when Jizo flickered into view giving him a light push forward. **'If he's sure I should help whoever's in trouble... Maybe it wouldn't hurt... Just this once.'** "I'll be back in a second girl so watch over the camp until then." Making his way into the trees with the Ghost Type fading out of sight once more Nyx watched them go a worried look in her eyes since it was a human they were going to help.

"Urah?" Looking over at Izanagi she couldn't help but smile seeing the Baby Pokémon somehow got into their Trainer's dark orange sleeping bag. "Pika, pi." Moving to help she'd have to trust Jizo to look after him in case something happened and as she passed the Egg left near his bag Nyx noticed the way it twitched with a single small crack forming.

42-42-564

 **'Great.'** With a hiss of pain and tears building up in his grey eyes a short, thin teen held his sprained ankle trying not to panic the Fire Type glancing up at him in worry. **'I haven't even been on my own for more than a week and I've already gotten hurt.'** His orange hair that normally looked rounded was now messy sticking up in random places from walking around the forest lost and his clothes weren't any better after the fall he just had a few minutes ago.

The blue tank top and white collared shirt he had on were littered with small tears with the Poke Ball logo barely hanging on while his charcoal pants and lime green lace-up shoes weren't looking any better. **'At least I still have my Holo Caster.'** He thought thankful it still worked even if the signal was weaker thanks to all the trees making it harder to call someone for help.

"Char?" His first Pokemon questioned looking up at his Trainer with worried eyes knowing they wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't try fighting that wild Furfrou a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine Charmander." The bipedal, reptilian Pokémon had a primarily orange body. His underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored while two small fangs were visible in the Pokemon's upper and lower parts of his jaw. Unlike other Charmanders the short teenager's had dark green eyes instead of blue while everything else about him was the same down to his short arms and legs that had four fingers and three clawed toes. The fire burning at the tip of his Pokémon's slender tail was the only source of light other than the moon but even that didn't help them much since they went to deep into the forest on accident trying to find a road or path connecting back up with Route 5.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay as soon as I can get a signal." He spoke softly trying to reassure the Fire Type who tried his best to offer some form of comfort by hugging his other leg. **'It's my fault for losing my backpack then asking for directions instead of heading back to Lumiose City. I didn't want to fall behind the others though.'**

Hearing a branch snapping he started to panic when Charmander quickly got in front of him. "Char, Charmander!" His starter Pokemon's tail blazed in warning trying to scare off whatever was out there when he spotted an older looking blond-haired teenager walking around the area he fell from looking around with a flashlight hopefully trying to find them.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" The teen called out looking seconds away from presumably heading back to his campsite when the Fire Type shouted lighting his tail up as bright as possible. "Charmander!" Seeing the flashlight shining their way for a second he never felt more thankful someone else took the route through the forest instead of sticking to the paths like normal. "Hold on, I'll be down in a second."

The shorter teen's heartfelt reply died in his throat while Charmander started shaking at the sight of the large Ghost Type Pokemon flickering in and out of sight behind the blond carefully descending the small rocky hill hidden by the tall grass getting closer with each passing second. "I heard someone shout from my camp, are you okay?" Neither of them heard a word Naruto said still feeling a heavy Pressure bearing down on everything in the surrounding area.

Feeling a hand cupping his cheek forcing him to meet the older teenager's gaze the Pressure suddenly vanished as grey eyes locked with a guarded ocean blue. "A-are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked again not realizing the Pressure Jizo let loose in case it was another trap like what happened with the 'Raichu' caused the shorter teen now clutching his starter Pokemon for protection to have a small panic attack.

"Y-yes. I-I s-sprain-ned m-my a-ankle." Picking the injured teen up bridal style he quickly looked around for anything that might belong to him only to come up empty after a searching for a minute.

"Just hang on tight and will be back at my campsite in no time." Feeling hands gripping his jacket tight along with Jizo's amused gaze he hoped Nyx wouldn't be to mad at him if this turned into another long con like the 'Raichu incident'. They agreed never to talk about that encounter ever again but that was okay. **'After all I might get another friend besides Clemont out of this.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I've been asked by a friend but just in case anyone else is confused about Naruto's age here you go. He was 13 when he ended up on Mirage Island, spent two years living on the island learning from the things the other villages couldn't steal or destroy because of seals till he was about 15 and almost another full year traveling around the Kalos region before it catches up with canon making him 16 in a few chapters where I'll decided on the pairing. It'll be three, four chapters in after this but it'll give me enough time to think over the pairing since I've received a few different suggestions.**_

 _ **The shorter teen is Trevor. I haven't figured out any pairings but he was going to join Naruto either way regardless as an on/off traveling partner. Like I said earlier though it would be more fluff than anything for some time for any pairing chosen. Besides I kind of think Trevor is adorable in his own way and most of my readers are leaning towards either Volkner, Grant or Alain anyway so I might follow that direction when deciding after I get a few chapters in. This is a heads up but I still plan on giving him a fluff scene or two before it gets to that point in the story (if neither of them are it) because I wanted a mix of Trevor, Clemont sending him messages and a few other people he'd meet along the way to get Naruto to open up more around other people instead of just his Pokemon.**_

 _ **Speaking of Clemont there is a reason why he didn't start off with his Gym or head for Viola's which I'll explain in the next chapter.**_

 _ **The Naruto I'm trying to create for this story will be more like a traveling Poke Ranger/Doctor than anything else while trying out for the Kalos League as he travels around the region following different rumors, myths, etc. I'm not going to have him traveling with Ash and the others or stealing his key parts in canon but he'll have a few side thing along with his own problems to deal with besides the Gym battles.**_

 _ **Izanagi the blind Riolu is one of the many ideas I've wanted to use even if his Aura skills would work around his lose of sight later on. He'd be the troublemaker of the group even after he evolves being curious about every little thing while nodding his head to music that isn't there or dabbing whenever Naruto and Nyx or any other Pokemon do it.**_

 _ **Nyx herself will be the mother figure, big sister, Pokemon in charge to all the others that join the team later on while her darker side shows itself during battles when Naruto isn't around or distracted with something. She's been with him the longest and has picked up his distrust for people in charge only adding anyone trying to get close to Naruto into the that group.**_

 _ **The Ghost Type that I'm keeping a secret for now will be kind of like Android 16 from DBZ in most ways but quick to anger if Naruto or any of the younger Pokemon are in danger while the Gogoat whose name will appear in the next chapter is kind of battle happy. He'll appear on the battlefield instead of the Pokemon intended if the opponent looks strong enough while refusing to fight if he thinks they're to weak. cough (Team Rocket) cough**_

 _ **I know it never showed up in Kalos since they had the Performer and Kalos's Queen taking its place but after playing Omega Ruby I had a few thoughts of adding a Contest here and there so Nyx could Cosplay. If I do it wouldn't be anything big since the region already has PokeVision but I like the idea.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **coduss: Again thanks for your help in pointing out the mistake I made in the last chapter.**_

 _ **suntan140: I'm keeping the Ghost Type a secret for a little bit longer since I have something planned unless somebody figures it out before hand but he isn't a Banette or a Legendary. Though that doesn't mean he won't be the only Ghost or Dark Type drawn to Naruto's scent. As for your other suggestions I already had plans on adding two of them into the story besides Riolu though I'd like to keep it a surprise for my readers on who will join up with him.**_

 _ **Kami no Kage-Sama: Every single one of them will be overprotective in their own ways. Even if some of them don't like or antagonize each other they'll crush the slightest threat to Naruto's safety/happiness be it human or Pokémon.**_

 _ **mangaG: Thanks you for your suggestions and your right on the Meowth joining them later and the Dark/Ghost Types. I also appreciate your suggestions too on the different Pokémon he should catch since I planned on him later on in the story turning Mirage Island into his Secret Base/home to return to later on but most people didn't like my last story because of him getting a Legendary making Naruto to powerful so Keldeo most likely won't be making an appearance.**_


End file.
